


Nudging

by Pandasushiroll



Series: Timeless Bliss [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter nudges Felix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudging

3\. Nudging

Peter has adopted this dumb philosophy lately: _when words won’t do it, nudging will._

The moment Felix felt the elbow digging into his back he knew it was going to be one of those “nudging” days. Fortunately, he had two advantages: size and the element of surprise. He waited for Peter to lean back, easing the weight off his elbow—presumably to give Felix a chance to respond—and that’s when Felix pounced. Rolling over and effectively smushing Peter beneath himself.


End file.
